As computers render three-dimensional (3D) volumetric seismic data, they often only use tri-linear or tri-cubic interpolation methods to render the data. Tri-linear is fast but may not produce smooth-looking results. Tri-cubic produces smooth results, but generates large computational loads even when using a powerful computer. It is challenging to perform 3D texture rendering that is both smooth and fast.